<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>departure by MollyRenata</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870657">departure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyRenata/pseuds/MollyRenata'>MollyRenata</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>blood red steel [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Suicide, human sho and robot minazuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:47:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyRenata/pseuds/MollyRenata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sho dies, Minazuki has only one wish - to join him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minazuki Sho &amp; Minazuki Sho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>blood red steel [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>departure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>On today's episode of Things I Do Not Usually Write, have some super depressing stuff set in the robot!Minazuki AU. Well, I wouldn't consider it canon to that AU, since... well, it's super depressing, and I don't like depressing stuff, but it's a possibility.</p><p>This has actually been floating around in my head for a bit, but I only got around to actually writing it because I got into a conversation with a friend about Sho's backstory and... yeah.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>In the end, it was no surprise that Sho died young.</p><p>Between the trauma of his youth and the damage caused by Minazuki's removal, his body was simply unable to keep going after a certain point. The process of his death took only a few days, during which he experienced tremendous pain - he was unable to even sleep, driven to madness by his agony, and when he became too exhausted to stay awake any longer, he passed in his dreams, a quiet ending to a miserable life that <em>no one</em> deserved to live through.</p><p>Minazuki stood by Sho's side through it all. From the moment of his birth, he had sworn to protect that boy, even if that meant comforting him in his last moments; the mechanical body that Minazuki inhabited was not <em>suited</em> to soothing a dying man, but it was enough to quiet Sho from time to time, and <em>that</em> was all that mattered. The only person he'd ever fully trusted - his <em>other half</em> - had been with him, and when he fell asleep for the last time, he'd done so with a smile on his face.</p><p>The funeral was quiet, attended only by the Shadow Operatives and the former members of the Investigation Team. Sho was returned to the earth in Inaba, where he had found companionship after a life of solitude; after his burial, Minazuki went there as well, leaving nothing for the people who served as his superiors.</p><p>If Minazuki had remained part of Sho, they would have died <em>together.</em> As it was, however, one half lived while the other did not - and that would not do. Minazuki had sorted out the remainder of his affairs during the process of Sho's last rites, and the only person he informed of his intent was Yu Narukami, the one who had shown him the truth on that red night.</p><p>Yet, even <em>he</em> would disapprove, so the message was left in the form of a note. Minazuki wished to be alone when he joined his other half - disturbances would bring hesitation, and with that, he might end up continuing to live a meaningless existence. As he stood in front of the grave that marked the boy who had given birth to him, his thoughts turned to the other Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon that Sho had bonded with in life, and that made Minazuki wonder if perhaps he should have told <em>her</em> as well.</p><p>...It was no matter. The others would find out soon enough, and so now all that needed to be done was to carry out his plan. He shifted into a kneeling position, and lowered his head to the ground, wishing that he could hear that boy's voice just <em>one more time</em> - but alas, that was no longer possible.</p><p>"...You are free at last. My purpose is <em>fulfilled.</em>"</p><p>Without a second thought, Minazuki withdrew one of the many blades concealed within his mechanical body, and drove it into his own artificial heart. He remained conscious for only a moment, hearing a distant voice as footsteps approached.</p><p>His last thought was that, despite everything, he had no regrets.</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I promise that the next thing I write involving these two will be happier.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>